Torment
by BloodRiddenRose
Summary: 16 year old Akane from Japan has been sent back there because her foster parents think that it will help tame her rebellious side whilst in her hometown. Will she find out the truth of her past or will everything fall apart by the hands of Easters director and co. And will Amu finally discover why she looks nothing like the family that raised her since birth? find out
1. Prologue

**Fallen**

**Prologue**

she was Kukai's best friend ever since they were eight before she left a month later to Australia. Little did her best friend know that befores he left he was going to confess his feelings to her? Eight years pass and since Akanes (Kukai's best friend) parents have decided to send her to Japan to try and tame her rebellious side. Can this ice cold loner start a new slate in Japan or will she have to stay with the façade she had put up for years? Will an old friend recognize her though she doesn't want to be found by him? Will the feelings he once had for her resurface before she catches a certain blue haired pervert's eye?

OC character profile

Name: Akane Lo

Age: 16

Birth place: Japan

Appearance: skin colour: fair: Wavy/curly raven black hair that is dyed dark brown, fringe that covers most of her nose and a little on her left. Eyes: Hazel green but turns blood red when birthmark is activated.

Wears clothes that are emo style has hair always tied up in a high bun or left down to bottom of chest, and a silver cross chocker that has a blood red gem in the center and outside.

Personality: Like Amu with her cool n spicy façade Akane tends to stay away from big crowds unless it's in the streets. She isolates herself by going up onto the roof or using a chara change with Symphony to find a different place to think when her spot might get discovered. People consider her in school the ' lone wolf'. When people get to know her she can become very sweet and kind to people. She is quite hard to become friends with and isn't affected with playboys or pretty boys even how hard they try to charm her she is just very hard to get. She doesn't get along well with popular kids since she would beat them to a pulp and she doesn't give a shit about work. And since she has a hard past since her parents didn't really care about her she likes to keep to herself since she has been alone most of her life.

Talents: sings,plays guitar and can dance contemporary and ballet.

Charas: Uluru, symphony and an unknown chara that hasn't be born yet.

Pictures and their profiles will be up on the description will be up at my deviant art account and the link is on my profile.

And this character does not represent me in any way. She is made up.

This is my first shugo chara story so I hope you like it and review.

No flames accepted thanks

Disclaimer I do not own shugo chara only this story and Akane and her 3 charas.


	2. New girl?

**Fallen**

**New girl**

**Akane's pov**

Ugh I hate my parents first they decided to send me to a preppy private school which I got expelled from to this stupid looking school in front of me. Sorry I didn't introduce myself here we go.

Yo my names Akane I come from Japan I moved to australia when I was quite young. I am sixteen years old and rebellious I have been that way for eight straight years. You could say that I was the trouble maker of the school but no people just do that to get me expelled. I'm actually the one to sit on the roof all day and ditch class and go when I want to. I may look normal well, except for the silver cross with the ruby in the middle hanging from my neck, I have dark brown hair and a very odd eye colour.

As I walk through the gardens of the so called, seiyo high, people started to stare at me,instead of staring back I shoot them all a glare. Here we go again people starting rumours about the 'new girl'. Once I reached the front office, a girl with huge glasses looked at me intently, sort of creeping me out.

"Hello can I help you miss"

" Yeah i'm here to pick up my schedule?"

"Okay I'll be a minute" she said in what look like a scared tone. I signed this always happens to me wherever I go to they think I'm some tough rocker chick typical. I might as well check on my charas. Sorry I didn't mention them earlier, i have three charas,and one unhatched .Uluru who was now laying in my hair…. Symphony was still asleep in her egg.

Since the receptionist with the big glasses didn't come back yet I decided to play a prank on Uluru which is gonna make her go back into the bag. As I started to tie my hair back into a high bun Uluru woke up and as always grumpy.  
"Hello sleepy head finally you got up" I said as coldly as I could.

"Akane don't wake me up when I'm in your hair' she said back whining as she went back into the girly leather bag. God I love annoying my charas when their asleep. After a few minutes the receptionist finally returned with the piece of paper I needed.

"Here you go Miss your schedule"

"Thanks" after taking the schedule I made my way to the homeroom that I would be staying in for a whole year. Oh joy not. After knocking on the door and meeting my teacher I met 24 eyes looking intently .here we go again.

"Yo names Akane Lo" and here it comes "cool n awesome!" ugh do they always have to make it stick. Anyway back to the story the teacher decided to sit me between two boys. Great.

When I was about to start the work, otherwise I would be ditching, a tap landed on my left shoulder. I turned around to see a boy probably one year older than me smirking. Looks like this pretty boy needs a good kick in the gut I think. "Yo names Ikuto" he said sedusively to me.I ignored him instead and was about to turn back to my work when the door opened revealing a boy my age with rusty brown hair and emerald green eyes.

"Ah Kukai Souma about time you joined us"

That was when I froze and looked at him in shock.

It was my childhood friend

**Ikutos pov**

Looks like she gonna be a hard one to crack. I was about to flirt with her again untill soccer boy finally showed up to class.I looked back at my new seat mate she was just gapping at him.

**AKane's pov**

I just stared it had been eight straight years since I hadn't seen him. I really don't want him to see me like this. Akane turned away from Kukai until she heard the scraping of a chair next to hers. Kukai sat next to her. Just what she needed.

Even how good looking he had gotton I have to keep my eyes glued to this stupid English text if I don't want to be found out. That was until another tap made its way onto my right this is bad.

"Hi my names Kukai Souma what's yours?" he said with a huge grin. typical of him.

"A-Akane Lo" what the I just stuttered why did I do that. This is so humiliating why he had to talk to me.

"Do I know you? "His grin faltered. Oh crap I am so dead why I even agreed to coming to this stupid school.

"No I don't think so" let's see if this works.

"Are you sure you look like someone I use to know"

"ye-

**Riinnnng**

Good saved by the bell. Picking up my stuff as fast as I could, I ran out of the classroom and up to the roof to escape this madness.

Once there I let out the breath I had been holding. As I sat down on the concrete roof, five annoying perky voices started to whine since I dropped the bag on the concrete waking them up.

"Alyssa that's the second time already" said Uluru rubbing her blood red eyes to try and stay awake while glaring at me.

"No more dropping please "said Symphony whose black wings were folded back while she copied her older sister.

I smiled at the charas mini tantrum "Well I did it was tim-

I was interrupted by the bang of a door and then an audible gasp there staring in shock at me and my two charas was none other than Kukai Souma.

"I do know you don't I?'

Akane looked down to the floor avoiding his gaze,untill she heard footsteps advancing closer to as Kukai was about to brush her long fring away froom her eyes,giant black wings appeared onto her back allowing her to fly away.

_'thank you symphony'_

* * *

so what do you think of the first chapter so far?

i finished this like 2:00 in the morning so tired.

some words may be missing because of it also still no flames accept thanks.

**disclaimer i do not own shugo chara just this story,Akane and her charas.**

**make sure to review and write.**

**also Alyssa is a character i made up .**


	3. The past is the past

**The past is the past**

As Akane flew away; Kukai looked down at his hand, which clenched into a fist, as he watched her fly away. 'Who is she to me?' he thought to himself, as he walked to the door that headed to the roof.

Akane's POV

I flew as far as my wings could carry me. Once I landed, and the wings vanished, tears started to slowly spill from my eyes. Why did he have to come so close to me, he almost saw the scar that the side of my face held. Thinking of it made more tears fall from my now red eyes. Memories of them started to flash before my eyes.

**FLASHBACK**

Yelling could be heard throughout the house. One was a females, the other a males. They were my supposed to be parents fighting as usual. They never cared about me; they mainly thought I was the 'monster'. Before I was born, my parents were like any other newlywed couple. All lovey dovey and not a care in the world. When they found out my mother was pregnant, they thought I would be the perfect little girl there was, but they were far from that. When I was born a birthmark was found on my left shoulder blade. It wasn't like any other birthmark, instead of it being just a darkened patch of skin, it was black and in shape of a feather. To my parents I was cursed, but to me I was just different.

As I grew older, the birthmark started to grow some odd effects on me. Whenever I got extremely overwhelmed, my eyes would turn a blood red colour, making me look like something was controlling me. Because of this my parents started to fight, calling me a monster or a raven, since that was what I resembled. Anyway back to the story. As I hid behind a tree, a door slam could be heard, and the noise of things being thrown and smashed in the house. I let out a breath, which I didn't even know I was holding, as I slowly slid down the side of the tree.

"Well that didn't work" I quietly said to myself. Knowing that my farther, had a ruthless temper, I hid here so I wouldn't get hit by him again. When they fought, I was the one that got hit. I hate them.

While I stood up, and brushed invisible dirt off of my black dress, a soccer ball flew across the fence and slowly rolled over to my leg, slightly nudging it. ''huh?" I said as I picked up the soccer ball. These were the same type of ball that I kicked at the teacher's head sometimes. As I was about to kick the ball back to where it came from, I could hear crying on the other side of the fence.

"Wha my soccer ball" said a voice, on the other side of the fence. The voice sounded like a kid my age but deeper, a climbing sound disabled me out of my thoughts, which made me drop the ball and hide behind the tree again. Footsteps could be heard on the grass near me.

"Found it, huh what's that?" said the stranger's voice. As I looked at what he meant, it was the edge of my black dress hanging out. When I was about to move, a hand grabbed the edge of it causing me to fall over onto the ground.

"ow" I muttered as I stood up to face the stranger that pulled my dress. It was a boy my age with rusty brown hair and green eyes. He was looking at me strangely, probably taking in my pitch black curly hair and hazel eyes. Before he could look at me further, I sprinted into my house with my hands covering my head, while overhearing a hey from the kid.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

As I remembered meeting him for the first time, and getting abused by my father, the feelings that I felt at that time came back to me like a title wave. Fear, sadness, pain, loneliness and curiosity. It made my eyes water more. Before I could move, another memory flashed again.

**FLASHBLACK**

Two years had passed and over that duration, I had gotten a new best friend. His name is Kukai Souma and his my neighbour.

As I was walking into the gate, in the front garden, my mother comes storming out and past me, not even saying a thing. Smashing noises could be heard from the house in front of me. I opened the door quietly making sure my abusive father couldn't hear me, but before I could make a beeline for the stairs, a hand roughly grabbed my shoulder only to meet a sharp glass shard. Meeting the side of my left cheek. Before he could hit me again, I ran as fast as my legs could carry me, to the tree that I always met Kukai at. Slowly I lifted my hand off of the new cut, only to see blood dripping down my hand, and arm. Before I could tear a piece off, of my red school skirt, I could hear someone calling my name. Kukai.

Just when I was just about to wipe away the blood, that I was bleeding, a face peered down at me. "Akane what happened?" Kukai said reaching his hand over to the cut on my face. "I scratched it when I was at school" I said, hoping he would buy it. "Really? Why is there glass in it?" he retorted back. "Alright you got me" I said experated. "Come on" he said, while pulling my hand in the process.

When we reached his house, he dragged me upstairs and made me sit on his bed, waiting for him to return. Thoughts of if he finds out about my father ran through my head. _'What would happen_? 'I thought to myself. I was soon knocked out of my thoughts, by the sound of footsteps. It was Kukai.

I watched as he sat next to me, and started to bandage up my cheek. When his cold hands met the cut, I flinched in fear from his touch. Once the bandage was stuck onto my face, I covered my eyes with my fringe, knowing he was going to ask questions. "Akane how did you get that cut?" he asked me with protectiveness in his voice. "I told you I scratched it when I was at school" I murmured quietly, still with my fringe covering my eyes.

"DON'T LIE! What really happened?" he said frustrated. As I looked up at Kukai with wide eyes, I realised that was the first time he looked scary. Before he could ask me more, I ran. I ran from the abuse, the loneliness that I have been fighting and my best friend.

When I got home, no one was there, the house quiet as anything. I looked on all the rooms and yard, but there was no trace of my parents. I was left…behind.

Weeks past, and I eventually got put in a foster home, which I'll be going to in a month, but for now an orphanage. While I stayed there, the other kids treated me like I was a disease, and stayed away from me, just like my real parents did. Never have I felt so lonely before then now.

**ONE MONTH LATER**

I walked up the planes stair with an emotionless cold mask plastered on my face. Over the weeks at the kids began to make rumours about me, saying I murdered my parents or something like that. I eventually distanced myself from them and the supervisors. On the last week I received two guitars, both of them were my fathers before he met my mother. The first one was an Acoustic guitar and the other a base guitar. They were both black except the Acoustic guitar held red on it as well.

Once on the plane, I looked out the window wondering what my life in Australia would be like. Goodbye Japan, forever.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Tears started to come out of my eyes, faster than before. Remembering how I was treated before made me want to die. The loneliness I had gone through. All of it was just a waste. This time the memory was more painful them the others.

**FLASHBACK**

As I walked around the park, with my Acoustic guitar case slung over my shoulder, I watched the couples walking around, _'happiness….what a load of crap'_ I thought to myself.

Like always I was skipping school today, since I couldn't be bothered going. Over the years, since I've been in Australia, I have been switched from foster home to foster home, since they didn't really care what I do or did. Stoping in the middle of a fountain, I opened my guitar case, and started to play a song, while singing to it, to try and earn money.

(**DEAR MR PRESIDENT BY PINK I DO NOT OWN**)

_Dear Mr. President,_

_Come take a walk with me._

_Let's pretend we're just two people and_

_You're not better than me._

_I'd like to ask you some questions if we can speak honestly._

_What do you feel when you see all the homeless on the street?_

_Who do you pray for at night before you go to sleep?_

_What do you feel when you look in the mirror?_

_Are you proud?_

_How do you sleep while the rest of us cry?_

_How do you dream when a mother has no chance to say goodbye?_

_How do you walk with your head held high?_

_Can you even look me in the eye_

_And tell me why?_

_Dear Mr. President,_

_Were you a lonely boy?_

_Are you a lonely boy?_

_Are you a lonely boy?_

_How can you say_

_No child is left behind?_

_We're not dumb and we're not blind._

_They're all sitting in your cells_

_While you pave the road to hell._

_What kind of father would take his own daughter's rights away?_

_And what kind of father might hate his own daughter if she were gay?_

_I can only imagine what the first lady has to say_

_You've come a long way from whiskey and cocaine._

_How do you sleep while the rest of us cry?_

_How do you dream when a mother has no chance to say goodbye?_

_How do you walk with your head held high?_

_Can you even look me in the eye?_

_Let me tell you 'bout hard work_

_Minimum wage with a baby on the way_

_Let me tell you 'bout hard work_

_Rebuilding your house after the bombs took them away_

_Let me tell you 'bout hard work_

_Building a bed out of a cardboard box_

_Let me tell you 'bout hard work_

_Hard work_

_Hard work_

_You don't know nothing 'bout hard work_

_Hard work_

_Hard work_

_Oh_

_How do you sleep at night?_

_How do you walk with your head held high?_

_Dear Mr. President,_

_You'd never take a walk with me._

_Would you?_

Once I finished the song, applause could be heard from all around me. After the people went away and my guitar and $50 were put away a hand grabbed my shoulder and spun me around. There in front of me was a woman, who looked to be in her twenties, with auburn hair and dark green eyes in a suit. "Hello, are you Akane Lo by any chance?" she said sternly, somewhat like a teacher. "Yeah what's in to ya "I said back, my eyes narrowing with what she was going to say next. "We have news about your parents" she said looking evil for a second. "Oh really" I retorted back, pissed that she was annoying me and wasting my time. "Well if you want to find out follow me" and with that she walked off. I rolled my eyes and followed her, curious about the "information".

When we reached the building on the sign it said 'EASTER INC' in bold letters. She led me up to a room, which did not show any light. Once I was in the room, the chair at the desk swivelled around to, meet an old man, who looked to be in his fifties.

"Welcome Miss Lo" he said with venom in his voice. "Get to the point" I said experated. His laughs echoed off the walls, making me just stare at him strangely. "Ah a headstrong are we" he laughed darkly. "You will be working for us as a singer, to repay your parents debt while finding the embryo for the boss, is that clear?" he looked at me, expecting me to say yes. "What will happen if I disobey?" I said back smirking at him. "Well you may be hurt of fixed to follow orders if you do "he said sadistically, while smiling darkly at me. _Looks like there's no way out for me_ I thought. "Fine" I said coldly, wishing I could kill my parents for this. "Great you start tomorrow" he smirked, knowing that he win.

After he said that I left the dark room, and once I was in the hallway, one of the three eggs I discovered this morning, floated up to my face. When it hatched, it revealed a girl with dark brown hair and blood red eyes, her outfit was a black long sleeve shirt with blue jeans that were held by a red belt that had black Xs on it, with black boot that went near her knees. As I looked closer to her neck, lied a chocker with a cross on it with a red X behind it. "Yo I'm Uluru your would be self, I am your rebellious and tom girl self" she said with her eyes closed and arms crossed. "Nice to meet cha, now let's get outta here" I said walking ahead of her, as she just floated behind me.

After a few days or so, I was instantly taken away from my old foster home, into another one. Wonderful not. Strangely when they saw a picture of my birthmark, they didn't freak out instead they just stared at me and back at the picture. I wanted to run they started to get extremely possessive and protective of me, it got to the point when I had to sneak out by jumping out my window. One day they found out I skipped school and grounded me.

"You are grounded Akane Lo" my foster mother said while, shaking her head at me disapprovingly. "Like I could care!" I yelled at her showing, I couldn't care less. "What? How dare you back answer me?" she yelled back at me, trying to intimate me. As I was about to answer back, I heard a pop on my chocker, and as I looked down at it, there looking back at me was the same symbol that my chara Uluru held. "It's a chara change" she whispered in my ear so my dumb ass foster mother didn't hear her. "How dare I? You mean how dare you!" I yelled back at her. What am I saying, my inner self yelled. I felt my mouth pull itself into a smirk, as I continued to talk. "I do what I want when I want!" I was starting to like this chara change thing. "Who said you could order me around? You're just a fake anyway!" I wanted to laugh at the expression my foster mother had on her face. After more drama they pulled scratch that more like dragged me to my room.

"Well that didn't go well I said to myself, expecting no one to talk back. " Yeah it sure did" Uluru said, as she sat on my shoulder. "I wish I could be free from this hell hole" I murmured to myself, as I flopped back on my bed. "Maybe you can" said a voice, which was less loud than Uluru's voice. Before I could reply a bright red egg, with a cross and two silver wings behind it, floated up to my face.

Once it hatched, it revealed a girl with a black dress that had a rip in the middle and black ties on her arms and legs. Her hair was a dark auburn brown that was tied up in a bun, with dark sapphire eyes. "I'm Symphony your quiet and cold would be self" she said quietly. As she floated towards me, I saw that she had two small jet black wings fluttering. "Nice to meet you" I said, using the same tone as her. She just nodded, while still floating towards me. "You want to be free, don't you?" she murmured. "Yes" I said as if I were in a daze. "Well than, Akane's heart unlock" she yelled as she did this hand motion and then went back into her egg.

A light emitted around me, as the background, which showed black, sparkled I felt something in my hand being placed into my heart. As this happened black wings, which seemed to be bigger than normal size, appeared on my back as ties wrapped themselves around my neck and body. Lastly my hair was put back into a bun, only neater. "Chara nari Nightmare cross" I said strangely.

Once I was done acting like an idiot, I looked myself over. On my arms were ties that wrapped around them, and they were also on my legs as well. I was wearing a dress that in the middle had a tie going across my stomach up to the top park top part of the dress. What startled me the most was the wings, located on my back. And when I moved something unknown, a wing moved. _Strange_ I thought.

"So this is a chara nari?"I asked Symphony, who was located in my body. "Yes, it means that you're able to use attacks and be more agile in this form" she said. "Cool, let's get outta here" I said as I grabbed my guitar, and bolted for the window. Once I was out, I flew away from all the miseries in my life.

END OF FLASHBACK

Remembering when Uluru and Symphony hatched washed a sense of happiness over me. But when I thought of about my foster parents, anger and resentment ran through me like a wild fire. And lastly Easter, which seemed to make me feel like a lost puppet, tied on strings. Once the tears in my eyes stoped, I stood up and made my way for the door, when a shadow seemed to loom over mine. Seeming to know who it was, I turned around slowly, with a smirk plastered onto my face.

"Playboy, you finally showed up" I said nonchalantly. As I looked up at him, two cat ears sat poised on top of his head, while a cat tail swung lazily behind him. As he was about to retort, back on my smart comment, two jet black wolf ears popped on top of my head while a wolf tail hanged out of the bottom of my black school skirt. "Look who is the one hiding secrets now" he said while smirking and advancing towards me.

_Help _I thought to myself

* * *

thank you for reading the new chapter. sorry if i couldent't update faster i became unwell for a few weeks and i had homework to do so no fun :(.

anyway have fun reading chap 3 :)

no flaming thank you

disclaimer i only own Akane and her charas


	4. A new chara part one

**A new chara part one**

**Akanes p.o.v**

As Ikuto was advancing towards me, a blood red egg, floated up to my face only for it to hatch. Once the two sides of the egg dispersed, there staring back at me was a girl chara with black hair and violet eyes. On her head sat two black wolf ears proudly while a tail swung mischievously behind her. On her feet were high thigh boots and shorts that were all black. As a top was a corset like shirt that stopped just under her chest with two straps hanging down, while a black ribbon stayed stubbornly tied on her upper right arm.

"Hi my names Nadea, and I'm you mischievous and trouble maker would be self" she said boldly while flashing a fang, as she floated to my side. "Nice to meet you, now a little help would be nice!" I whispered so playboy couldn't hear. She smirked and leaned into my ear to tell me the solution. "Simple you've got wolf ears and a tail, then howl" she said while laughing evilly.

Nodding at what she had recommended, I looked back at Ikuto, only to see his face a few inches from mine. I smirked and when he was about to speak, I breathed in a huge breath and let out a massive wolf howl, that made playboy cringe and take a few steps back from me.

As I finished howling, I looked back at Nadea only to see her giving me thumbs up. I smirked and then looked back at playboy, there standing a few feet away from me, still covering his cat ears cringing. "I'm board, see ya around playboy" and with that I back flipped onto the roofs ledge and jumped down into an alleyway, disappearing into the darkness.

**End of p.o.v**

**Ikutos p.o.v**

As I looked up at Akane, with my ears still ringing, I only got to see her leave by jumping off the ledge. Next time I shouldn't approach her if she's going to howl like a damn wolf. Slowly I walked to the ledge only to see her disappear into the darkness of the alleyway.

_'Who are you Akane Lo?_' I thought as I jumped down and followed her, with Yoru still cringing.

**End of p.o.v**

**Akanes p.o.v**

Once I was out of the dreary alleyway, my wolf ears and tail disappeared as I walk in the crowed side paths, to my apartment. Strangely it felt as if someone was following me but I ignored it as I made my way to home.

When I reached my apartment I looked out onto the balcony, only to see a shadowed figure. When I was about to open the door to see what it was, my phone ringed, and when I was about to pick it up, I looked back at my balcony only to see nothing. I turned back to my phone only for it to be Easter requesting me to do a concert that afternoon.

_'Great, more work'_

**End of p.o.v**

Unaware of Akane Ikuto was the person on the balcony and heard to whole conversation. Unsure of what the concert meant, he followed her again only to be at a concert hall, with a poster on the door saying.

**DARK HOVOC**

**PERFORMING TONIGHT**

**EASTER CORP.**

* * *

so what do you think? chapter four will be part two.

thank you for reading and make sure to review.

chapter four part two will be up soon bye. :)


	5. A new job part two

**A new job part two**

Normal p.o.v

While Akane walked her way to the stage hall, Ikuto was jumping from roof to roof to follow her. As she walked she held her phone up to her ear and each time she stopped at lights ikuto could yelling of the word Easter from the girl ahead of him.

Once she made it the stage hall, instead of going into the front, Akane went around the back to a black van that was hidden. In the van were some of Easters goons that she had to work with, and some stage equipment.

**Akanes p.o.v 4 hours ahead**.

As I looked into the mirror in front of me, I watched my manager zip around the dressing room like a buzzard, simply looking for the headset that went on my head. While she was doing that I started to put my outfit on, which was a dress that reached mid-thigh, black with a corset style on my chest with a dropped in the middle that had cross stitching, on my shoulders were fishnet sleeves that were the length of normal t shirt sleeves except shorter, around my waist was a belt that slung down my right leg and had silver hoops instead of leather and also held my charas. On my neck was my usual cross chocker and as shoes I had high heels that I tied up like pointe shoes. I wore no makeup and my hair was down.

Once my manager found my headset she roughly shoved in upon my head. I was then pushed out of the dressing room and into the hall that headed to the stage. When I was just about to go up the stair to the stage I looked out in the hall, where hundreds of people were gathering into the room where I would sing.

When I was once on stage and the music started I turned on the microphone that was located near my mouth and walked onto the stage with people yelling my stage name Dark Havoc.

**By younha someday I do not own**

_Sesangeul Dagajindeut Nanjashin ittsdago  
keobubtshi nan eoreunee dwigo  
Ahmudo nalmoreuneun ee najseoreun gotseh  
naman holro namgyeojyeo ittsuh  
Hajiman hoohweeubtsuh_

Ahmudo ganjeok ubtdamyeon eegileul gaya handamyun  
Dwidorah galsudo ubtseul mankeum ggeutggaji gaboneungeoya  
Meomchulsoo galsoodo ubtsuh nugudo nae apeul da makattsuhdo  
Nae ggoomeul eerolddaeggaji some day lalalalalala lalalala~

Modeungeol dabeoryeodo duryeobji andago  
Geob ubtshi nan honjaga dwigo  
Modeunge geojitdwineunee chagawoon sesang  
Deo eesangeun pihaji ahna  
Hajiman heuwen ubtsuh

Ahmudo ganjeok ubtdamyun eegireul gaya handamyun  
Dwidorah galsudo ubtseul mankeum ggeutggaji gaboneun geoya  
Meomchulgo ubtsuh nugudo nae apeul da makattsuhdo  
Nae ggoomeul eerolddaeggaji some day

Ee nunddeulddaemyun duh olryeobwa neon hootnaleh  
Nae moseubeul majimakeh ootseulgeoya someday~

nae ggoomeh nalgaereul darah saerowoon naeileul hyanghae  
sesange kkeutehsuh yagshiroma himchage narabolgeoya  
jeomeollee nalsuittsdamyun honjara doneun gwaenchanah  
nae ggoomeul eerolddaeggaji someday lalalalala lalalala

After the song was finished I looked up to see four x eggs floating above the crowed. Not caring what happens to them, I walked off of the stage only to hear six footsteps running up to the x eggs.

Once the rest of the crowd dispersed there staring back at me were six teenagers that looked to be quite pissed.

"What do you think you're doing?" yelled a short blond kid who strangely resembled a king having a hissy fit.

When I turned to look at the little group, a blank expression made its way onto my face as I stared back at then as I spoke.

"My job got a problem with it?" I sneered at them

"Yaya does when heart eggs are hurt" she said while bawling around on the ground with, tears falling nonstop from her eyes.

"I agree, Amu go and cleanse them "said a boys voice but as I looked closer it was my old friend. Wow it really is a small world.

As I watched a pink haired teenager transform, I noticed that she had the same amount of charas as me; I heard the sound of a chara change only to see Blondie with a crown on his head and a staff in hand. I watched as he pointed it towards me, only for it to disperse a yellow burst towards me.

When it came closer to me I felt Uluru come out of her egg, and just as it was about to hit me I called her name and then transformed with her. As I transformed a dark blue background surrounded me as I took on the form of Star cross. Just when it was about to hit me I quickly blocked it with my skateboard which had a black and while skull design on the back.

"Dammit" I heard Kukai swear and then mumble some words as he and the rest of the group transformed along with him, as light engulfed all of them and from the corner of my eyes I could see two people about to attack me, which I simply dodged since I had mysterious power of my own without charas.

Once they were all transformed, they then all sent attacks at me and the two new comers did as well. When I was about to ride off on my skate board, one of the attacks got me in the head which me skidded two metres back. But that didn't stop me even though it broke my transformation. Uluru switched out and switched with my newest chara, Nadea. As I transformed black shorts and boots that reached my thighs appeared, and a black top that stoped under my chest had straps going down my stomach almost to my shorts, and a black band on my upper right arm. And lastly my black wolf ears and a tail.

"Chara Nari:Thistle Cross"

When the transformation finished, I let out an attack of my own which was called dark howl. When I let out my howl the group of teenagers blocked their ears, wincing, while the x eggs came my way which I grabbed quickly.

Once I had finished howling at the group of eight people, I smirked at them and then jumped up onto a beam, showing them my prize.

"I'll be going now, later" I said as I jumped off into the night.


	6. The Guardians

**The guardians**

**Normal p.o.v**

As they watched Akane, the brown haired girl, disappear into the darkness, they untransformed.

While some swear words were thrown into the air, the blond haired guy was deep in thought. _How did Easter have someone new working for them?_ This was his main thought while still thinking his girlfriend Amu Hinamori approached him while wrapping her arms around him. When she did this the Blue haired pervert just peered sadly before disappearing into the darkness as well.

"Who was that girl? And why did she appear to be extremely strong?" Tadase said out loud while in thought. "Maybe you should ask the chair member maybe he would know" the pinkette said answering his thought. "maybe but I don't like the way she looks at Kukai" he exclaimed while rubbing his head, looking like he had a headache. After Saying that Kukai, hearing his name, walked over with a confused look on his face.

"What's going on?" he said while rubbing the back of his head. "Nothing is going on we were just talking about that girl that attacked us" Amu said with act on.

"Oh yeah she was strangely very strong to survive you attack Tadase" he said with a faraway look on his face. "I guess your right about there, but how are we going to know more about her" he said yet again in thought.

"You should get someone to spy on her?" he almost yelled, with a light bulb flashing on top of his head.

"Yeah I guess, but most of the guardians are too noisy too" he murmured with a sign. "What about Kairi?" "Good idea I'll go talk with him tomorrow".

**Kairi's p.o.v**

Looks like I was bribed again into Tadases '_sparkle'_ effect again. But this time I have to spy on a new Enemy which sadly is a girl._ I hope I don't look like a stalker_.

Following the address that he gave me I chara changed with Musashi and jumped onto the balcony with ease. Once there I looked up only to see a large living room empty. Just as I was about to walk over to the door the front door opened to reveal a girl with brown hair and her eyes closed. When she was about to look over to where I was staring over, I quickly jumped behind the railing so she didn't see me. Luckily she didn't. When I looked black at her she was talking to three charas. One looked like didn't like following order, the next one had jet black wings and was just staring emotionlessly back at her and the last one had wolf ears and a tail, the same one as the second one, with a mischievous grin on her face.

As I was listening on in their conversation, I heard the brown haired girl mutter the words 'shower' and 'change clothes'. Let's just say my face couldn't get any redder than a traffic light. When she started to move towards the bedroom, I followed to the window only to see her enter another room. Lucky she didn't see me.

**A FEW MINUTES LATER**

After what seemed like hours she finally came from the bathroom in only … a towel. Like the gentle man I am I looked away. After she at least had pants and a bra on I looked back to see her putting a t shirt on, but what almost made me lose my grip was the see able scars that ran on her back. She than looked into the mirror and on the left side of her cheek was a scar the stretched from her cheek bone to the jawline. I jumped off the window to report to the Guardians.

**End of p.o.v**

**The next day**

**Normal p.o.v**

As Kari told the guardians about the scars on her back and the one on her face, little did they know when Kukai heard the words 'scar on left cheek' he immediately stormed off to find the brown haired girl.

To prove that she was the girl that he knew, Kukai put a bucket of anti-hair dye on the door of the roof, while hiding around the corner.

**Akanes p.o.v**

Instead of wearing my haired my hair up I left it down instead since I had cut my fringe the previous day only to leave the long bit gone and the part that draped down my nose. Because of the events at my stupid concert I stayed away from any place that the guardians would be and instead headed to the roof.

When I was opened the door I heard the sound of something falling but before I could look it splashed onto my head and clothes. As I looked down to the floor I saw the colour of dark brown mixed with clear I then looked at my own hair to see it back to the pitch black it used to be. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw a flash of rusty brown storming towards me. Kukai

Once my vision cleared up I saw Kukai storming up to me with an unreadable expression in his face. When I was about to run he quickly grabbed my right wrist roughly and then started to look at my face as if he was inspecting me. Slowly his grip on my wrist started to slacken a little; once it did I attempted to run off again only to be pulled roughly back. "Why are you working for Easter" he said but when the word 'Easter' came from his lips it was spoken with venom.

My eyes widened but since my back was turned to him he couldn't see my expression, I eventually had to put up the evil act again. "why? Because I didn't want to be pathetic like you anymore" when I said that I could him growl with anger. Instead of responding he pulled me around to face him. "Be honest Akane" he said with the same anger that I witnessed eight years ago. I smirked "I am being honest "I said but was hating what I was doing. 'Really? Why are there scars on your back then?" before I could answer a voice called out.

"Hey soccer boy quit manhandling the poor girl" said the blue haired with his cat getup again. "Get lost Ikuto" he said seething with anger. "Why should do you think I would make out with her?" he said with sarcasm." If you won't get lost I'll make you" after saying that he let go of me and ran towards him at full speed." Afraid of losing your Raven haired girlfriend hey" After hearing the word Raven I instantly fell to the floor, my shoulder burning as well.

"Raven" I said quietly almost a whisper, that word brought many very bad memories back from my past. As I living my past the two fighting teenager ahead of me were making it worse, meaning I accidently hit them with something related to my powers. Luckily they dodged it but sadly because of doing that I lost a lot of energy leaving me to faint. Before I blacked out I saw a rusty brown blur coming towards, but before he could come towards me something else helped me. All I know is I blacked out into darkness before the monster inside me consumed me.

* * *

so what did you think i hope you like it pls review also i need sugestions.


	7. The Smooth Criminal

**The Smooth Criminal**

**Unknowns P.o.v**

As I saw her about to become her cursed self, I Quickly Jumped in before that brown haired dude could get too close to her. Waves of black haze kept flooding the roofs surface, as I slowly walked toward the girl whose eyes were flashing red. When I was about to grab her, someone threw something at me, probably to try and stop me.

Once again as I reached her, I quickly grabbed her before someone tried to hit me again. I then jumped off the ledge before someone could grab me. With my best Friend slack in my arms I ran into the darkness.

**End of P.o.v**

**Kukai's P.o.v**

Damn it! I was about to get the truth out of her, but that guy with the highlights had to take her away. As I walked over to the ledge to where he disappeared Ikuto came up next to me to see what I was looking at. "Nothing's there see ya later Soccer boy" I glowered at him when he said my nickname, but brushed it off as I gave the ledge one last look before leaving.

I will get the truth one way or another.

**End of P.o.v**

**Unknowns P.o.v**

Slowly I opened the door to my apartment, while carrying the fainted girl bridal style, into my apartment. Once in my apartment I gently put on my couch and then waited for her wake up, Knowing she would soon. Just when I was about to shake her awake, her eyes opened and looked straight at me.

"Why are you so close to my face?" I just looked at her still in a daze, she's so cute. I immediately was cut out of my daze as a deadly punch landed on top of my head."What the hell are ya trying to be a pervert or something?" She said covering her face.

"That hurt you know" I said while rubbing my head, with a see able bump now appearing on my head. "And it doesn't help I've got a concert either" murmured hoping she didn't hear me.

"I know and I have to play the guitar too" After she said that I heard her whisper to herself something like 'stupid Easter'. "I know I hate them too".

**End of P.o.v**

**Akanes P.o.v**

As I woke up I sawJirou's face a little too close for comfort. "Why are you so close to my face?" I said with anger clearly evident, in my voice. Instead he just kept staring at me with a strange look on his face. This is getting annoying; I moved my arm up just enough to be able to hit him on the head, hard. This worked because immediately a bump popped from the top of his head, making him move his head away. "What the hell are ya trying to be a pervert or something?" I almost yelled at him. I then watched him rub his head, wincing every time he touched the bump that I made form on his head. "That hurt you know" he wined while glaring at me, "And it doesn't help I've got a concert either" he said while still complaining.

"I know and I have to play the guitar too" I said a bit pissed that he forgot about me playing in their band tonight. Not to mention that Easter pushed me into doing it, this made me mutter 'stupid Easter' which sadly Jirou heard me."I know I hate them too" he murmured with a little bit of anger.

After finding I had almost attacked Kukai and his playboy friend (which I grinned when I heard him say blue haired guy) me and Jirou headed to a park that was where the concert was going to be held. Once we made it behind the concert he went to meet with his band while I went into my dressing room. I changed into black jeans and a white work shirt with a black vest that covered and for shoes I had combat boots. Lastly a black fedora hat whit my hair up and my usual chocker.

Once I was finished dressing I slung my bass guitar over my shoulder, and left to find Jirou's band. As I was about to open the door, it was opened by Hisami the backup singer. "Hello Akane you're looking charming as always" forgot to tell you his a player and charmer "Fuck you Hisami" I said and walked straight past him and sat next to Jirou, the other band mates sang together " oh Burn~"While Hisami just looked at them with a angry look while the others had a' oh-shit-we've-done-it-now" look.

"So what song are we playing" I asked knowing he and his band Lost Republic had made a new song while I settled in Japan. Jirou handed me a piece of paper with the music notes on it, and I could hear it in my head. Looks like no work for at least two weeks.

Just when I was about to say something the Lost Republic manger burst in and told us we were on now. Yay.

**(Somebody told me by the killers I do not own)**

**Akanes P.o.v**

As the song started and the lights flashed upon me I immediately started to play, Jirou gave me a strange look before starting to sing. When it reached the part where Hisami sang I joined in knowing it would annoy him. And to my conclusion it did it pissed him off. When it got to the part where I needed to focus on the bass in my hands, Jirou, with microphone in hand, sauntered over to me while singing "It's not confidential I've got potential" and just after he sang that he quickly kissed my cheek, and then walked back to the middle of the stage. Three words WHAT. THE .HELL.

Once the song ended, and I put my bass guitar away, I immediately kicked Jirou into the wall. And if that bump wasn't enough this will be. "Again with the attacking me what's with you today". "What the hell's wrong with me? You're the one who's been acting weird all day" I said as I glared at him on floor. "Maybe because I was trying to tell you I-" before he could finish his sentence, the blond mini king chara changed and sent a attack straight at me.

* * *

so what do you think? im going to write another chapter bye!

before i go make sure to review.


	8. Unreqainted

**Unrequited**

**No one's P.o.v**

Once the attack cleared from where Tadase sent it, two forms could be see through the dust which arose from the now cracked and broken, stage floor. As they whatched the dust clearing, Jirou Transformed with his chara Rebel into Silent Trouble, While Akane, using Nadea's agility, jumped onto a beam that hadn't collapsed yet. While it was still clearing Jirou flew behind the Guardians and sent an attack called Silent death. Unfortunately, before jirou could send it, Ikuto appeared behind him and restrained his arms, while the other searched for their main rival. Akane.

**End of P.o.v**

**Guardians P.o.v**

As Tadase looked around on the kicked up stage ground, Utau and Amu looked around the high places, where Akane could have hidden. When Utau crossed an, almost collapsing beam, she saw a flash of Pitch black and went after it only to find nothing. Turning back she saw Hazel eyes, gleaming like a wolfs. Before she could run, she felt a sharp pain enter the back of her head, as she fell in an unconscious sleep.

**End of P.o.v**

**Akanes P.o.v**

"Night night" I said after taking the pop princess out. When I was about to turn around a soccer ball flew an inch pass my face, as I saw an enraged Kukai. "What have you done to her!" he yelled at me, while running to his unconscious girlfriend. "Nothing I just knocked her out" I said bluntly, which made him charge me, only for me to easily dodge him, without using a chara change.

When I was about to dodge a second attack, I heard someone say 'Nightmare Lorelei' and before I could move a swarm of purple coloured bats hit my back. When I looked to see who attacked me I saw the blond haired girl conscious, and with the other guardians surrounding me. If they want a fight I will give them one.

Before any of the Guardians could grab me, I hastily called symphony and transformed with her. Once I finished my transformation, and my wings spread out I quickly flew to where jirou was being held by playboy and let him loose.

_Time for some fun_

**End of P.o.v**

**Guardians P.o.v**

As the Guardians surrounded Utau and their rival, a bright black light surrounded the spot where their Rival was now transforming. Once the transformation was over, they saw two jet black wings unfurl from her back, and before they knew it she was where Ikuto was standing. They watched in disbelief as she summoned a black feather and shot it straight at him, causing him to let the bat winged man go.

**End of P.o.v**

**Akanes P.o.v**

After I let Jirou go out of the corner of my eye I saw the mini king and his girlfriend send an attack combined at me only, for it to be redirected back at them, which they sadly dodged. Flying high I concentrated on the black ties around my wrists, until they turned into a three string whip.

"Darkened strings" after I said that I cracked my right arm down and the whip hurled down onto where the Guardians stood, bringing up grass and Gravel in its way. Again Dust covered where the, three string, whip had recently hurled at. As I landed to on the cracked path, I had just destroyed, I could see shadows going past me as I turned around in a circle, waiting for an attack.

What seemed like the ninth time I turned around, the mini king's girlfriend appeared and just stared at me, as we circled each other.

**End of p.o.v**

**No one's P.o.v**

As Akane circled Amu, the pinkette noticed a thin, but just see able pink scar on her cheek, that stretched from her jawline and to her cheek bone, just brushing it. Before she could be fully snapped out her reverie, Akane sent an attack that she had not seen.

"Crimson Wing "Once she said that her wings arched over as her arms made a X movement, and a red sphere started to grow. While Akane made her attack grow, the dust started to clear as the rest of the Guardians found Amu and Akane. When the attack was powered up, some parts of Akanes dress was ripped up from the wind blowing around her.

Once it was released, it headed to where the guardians were standing and blew up sending them 4 ft away from Akane, who was now weakly standing, out of transformation. As she scanned the now cracked and brought up gravel, she saw the Guardians scattered around, unconscious.

**End of P.o.v**

**Akanes p.o.v**

_Looks like I over did it again_. As I looked around for jirou I saw the colour of rusty brown stuck under a pile of stones. Even though I was weak, I was still able to run over to the almost crushed life form. Using my reminding strength I picked the stones up only to reveal the one who has been chasing me. Kukai.

**End of P.o.v**

**Jirous P.o.v**

As I looked around for a battered and passed out Akane, I saw a blob of raven coloured hair, Picking up an unconscious life form. Looking closer I realised it was Akane and that boy who kept chasing her. Is she going to help_** him?**_.

Wanting to find out what _my_ Akane was doing with_** him**_, I landed right in front of her, while she was climbing over a pulled up piece of stone. "What are you doing?" As I said that she seemed to have a relived look on her face when she saw me. "Even though I'm his enemy I have to help him" she replied. I growled when she said 'help _**him**_'. "What about the others?" I said in a matter-of-fact way. "I can't help all of them okay" she said glaring at me, since I'm starting to be a bit of an ass. "Oh really?" I said with my back to her.

"Yeah reall-"she was about to say when a certain Guardian started to stirr next to her. _Great just what we need_.

* * *

so what do you think?

make sure to r and r bye!


End file.
